howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock Cee Lo
"How to Rock Cee Lo" is the 16th/17th episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on August 18, 2012. It was the 23rd/24th episode made. Summary In this episode, The Perfs have front row seats for a Cee Lo Green concert; Gravity 5 can't get tickets. Masquerading as arena employees, Gravity 5 sneaks into the concert through the back way, but when security catches on, they have to run for their lives. Cee Lo Green decides he wants Gravity 5 to tour with him. But there's a misunderstanding - the star only wants Kacey. Gravity 5 is happy for Kacey, but the Battle of the Bands is approaching and now they have no singer. Synopsis Kevin and Nelson are working on a secret handshake because they have to get pumped up for the Battle of the Bands which is happening at their school. The band who wins not only gets bragging rights, but they also get to play prom and get their name on a big trophy at the school. As the guys are getting the handshake down, Kacey is listening to the radio trying to win tickets to see Cee Lo Green. She says that no one can get tickets, but Molly and Grace come over and rub it in their faces that they got front row tickets (!!) from Molly’s dad. Later on that day in class, Kacey finally gets through to the radio contest and has to answer 80s trivia to win the tickets. Mr. March catches Kacey whispering on her phone and takes it from her. He talks to the DJ and answers the question right, winning the tickets for himself! After class, Molly and Grace perform in the cafeteria and say they’re going to win battle of the bands. Grace asks Molly if she can sing solo but Molly said “When pigs fly,” and until then she’s the lead sad music here. That night at the concert, Kacey and the rest of Gravity 5 try to sneak backstage with fake passes that Nelson made. They all try to look sophisticated — Kevin hilariously rocks a cowboy hat and eye glass to pull it off but the gang makes him take them off. When talking to the security guard, Nelson blows it because he’s too nervous. They see some caterers walking in, which gives them the idea to dress up like them carrying huge jugs of mayo. Nelson blows it again by talking and the security guard runs after them. They spill the mayo down the hall to make him slip. The band makes it into a kitchen and the chef tells them they need to make 200 turkey club sandwiches. They either have to make them or get caught by the security guard, so they do what they’re told. After they’re done, the chef asks them to confirm that it’s 200, but Kevin confesses he ate some because being chased by a security guard makes him hungry. Meanwhile Molly and Grace are waiting for the concert and Grace hints that she wants to sing lead, but Molly says that she wants them to win so she can’t. Gravity 5 is running from security and they end up in an elevator that takes them up on stage. When they realize they’re standing on stage in front of 10,000 people, Kacey decides this is their time to shine. They sing and show everyone they know how to rock. Everyone in the audience is dancing and enjoying the show — except for Molly. Even CeeLo says they’re pretty good! The security guard — covered in mayo — catches them on stage after they perform and takes them backstage to give them their punishment. But then someone from Cee Lo’s team comes and saves them, telling them Cee Lo wants to see them. In Cee Lo’s dressing room, they think he might ask them all to tour with him and start wondering how it’ll change their lives. After they all daydream, Cee Lo comes in and says he was mad that they took his elevator but once he saw them perform he wasn’t mad anymore. Then he says he wants only Kacey to go on tour with him. After debating it, Kacey says that she decided to go on tour with him and the band is upset. Stevie says it’s not about the battle of the bands — it’s losing a friend that really hurts. The band auditions a bunch of singers, including Craig and Dahlia, but all of them are horrible. Grace goes in to audition, but is told the audtions are closed. However, Nelson (who has a major crush on her) tells the rest of the band to give her a chance. After Grace sings a couple of words, Nelson yells “She’s hired!” At tour practice, Kacey isn’t having a good time because no one is being nice to her. Cee Lo comes up to her and she tells him that she misses her friends. So, she leaves and heads to the Battle of the Bands to be with her friends. Grace gets sad because she thinks she’ll be cut, but the band says that Grace should sing. She goes on stage but calls Kacey back up because she says it isn’t right. Kacey comes on stage, starts to perform, and then Cee Lo comes out and says that since Gravity 5 took over his stage, it’s only fair he does that for her. In the end, Gravity 5 got disqualified because Cee Lo performed with them, so the Perfs won. Grace tells Molly she’ll go back to the Perfs if she lets her sing. Molly agrees and they hug it out. Featured songs *''Rules for Being Popular'' *''Crazy'' *''All About Tonight'' *''Only You Can Be You'' (instrumental) Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Cee Lo Green as himself *Kirk Fox as Mr. March *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlett *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Security Guard *Brennan Feonix as Cee Lo's manager *Abhi Trivedi as Kitchen manager *Alex Quijano as Unknown *Fuschia! as Iverne *HaleyAnn Johnson as Dahlia *Steven James Meyer as Unknown *Joey Luthman as Craig Kronberg *Brooke Metro as Leena *Tahlena Chikami as Dancer *Galen Hooks as Erica Trivia *This is the first hour-long episode and special in the series of How to Rock. *David confirmed that there will be three songs featured in this episode. This is the second episode to do that. The first is the pilot episode, "How to Rock Braces and Glasses". *Lulu confirmed on her Ustream that the Perfs will sing Rules for Being Popular in this episode. *According to David Israel, The Grelson fans heads will explode, Grelson fans will probably watch the episode a billion times and "You won't be disappointed by what he sings. Or who he sings with. Or who else sings. Or... ran out of ors." when talking about this episode on twitter. *It is rumored that Stevie will get a solo in this episode due to a picture Lulu Antariksa posted on Instagram. *Cymphonique told TWIST Magazine: "there's going to be a show with a special guest superstar and you'll get to see Gravity 5 actually perform its first concert on How to Rock, so I'm excited for everyone to see that one! And there's going to actually be three songs in that episode ... so it's going to be a three song whammy!" *David Israel said about the episode "It is a phenomenal episode. One hour of sheer awesomeness. And other adjectives." *It is rumored that Grace quit the Perfs because she is playing the tambourine with Gravity 5 when they are singing with Cee Lo. A more likely possibility is that she is performing with Gravity 5 without Molly's knowledge. *This is the first time Grace performs with Gravity 5. *Cee Lo says that if he had his chair, he'd turned around for them (Gravity 5). This is a reference to The Voice. Memorable Quotes Stevie: to Cee Lo's tooth brush while talking to Kevin Put that back!...Wait don't put that back! Kevin: it back in his pocket Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes